1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having improved terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) and USB connectors are well known in the art. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20160118750 discloses a reversible electrical connector. The electrical connector includes a terminal module, a number of terminals retained in the terminal module, and a shell attached to the terminal module. The terminals have a number of grounding terminals, power terminals, and signal terminals. A distance between the signal terminals and the insertion port is larger than that between the other terminals and the insertion port to meet requirement of hot swap. However, a distance between the power terminals and the insertion port is same as that between the grounding terminals and the insertion port so that the power signal is disconnected followed with the grounding signal disconnected to have a bad influence to hot swap and a bad grounding function.
An improved electrical connector is desired.